Do I know you ?
by CrazyTiff
Summary: One Shot Cuddy. Une conférence. House. Un verre de whisky... Et puis une situation saugrenue... ‘Sorry, I guess we both screwed up. Go on, do it again.’


**Auteur :** Tiff  
**Ship :** Huddy ! Parce que y a que ça de vrai !  
**Disclaimer :** Fun & Divertissement Only  
**BR adorée :** Delph  
**Résumé : '**Sorry, I guess we both screwed up. Go on, do it again.'  
**Notes** : One Shot demandée par Sami en pleine émission de radio.

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus rien mis sur ce site…. Damned…

R&R please :)

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Do I know you ?**

Deux jours. Une nuit. Du monde. Un hôtel. Une conférence. Un discours. Même si le dernier point avait été longuement négocié, House était presque ravi de s'être déplacé. Ce n'était évidemment pas pour le discours, ni pour les participants. Uniquement pour des raisons qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui : le plaisir de partir en weekend tout frais payés et arriver à s'arranger pour n'avoir rien à faire.

Il avait chargé Foreman de parler à sa place et Cuddy n'avait même pas protesté. Il avait même perçu un soulagement lorsqu'il l'avait appelé au micro. Elle avait dû s'attendre à pire.

Un whisky en main, il observait ses collègues. Chase baillait dans un coin, Cameron avait disparu, Foreman devait se vanter quelque part et Cuddy semblait avoir trouvé un compagnon pour la soirée : le champagne.

Il l'épiait avec amusement. Son attitude montrait qu'elle en avait trop bu. Elle ondulait au rythme de la musique et touchait régulièrement le bras ou l'épaule de ses différents interlocuteurs. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle était doyenne d'un hôpital.

Ce qui avait un côté divertissant. Il reconnaissait la fille sérieuse qu'il avait remarquée à l'université et qui se dévergondait uniquement lors des fêtes. Son tailleur moulant n'était là que pour faire illusion. Elle devait rêver de le faire glisser le long de son corps.

Il secoua la tête. Là… C'était lui qui rêvait.

Cuddy regarda brièvement dans sa direction. Il souleva son verre. Elle lui sourit avant d'accrocher son regard à plusieurs reprises. Elle le trouvait séduisant. Assis légèrement en retrait, il devait analyser, une à une, les personnes présentes. Son sourire aux coins des lèvres disait qu'il avait certainement repéré quelques spécimens.

Elle salua deux trois connaissances avant de se diriger vers House.

« Alors ? On n'est trop timide pour venir me voir ?  
- Absolument pas. _Dit-il en reprenant une gorgée._ Je préfère vous observer de loin.  
- Et pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce que, de près, vous avez tendance à me crier dessus.  
- _Elle sourit._ Et vous n'aimez pas quand je crie ? »

La phrase aurait pu paraitre anodine si Cuddy n'avait pas immédiatement posé une main sur sa bouche, regrettant instantanément ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Je ne me souviens plus. _Dit-il d'un air malicieux._ Il faudrait me rafraichir la mémoire. »

Elle rougit. Elle ne devait pas jouer avec un employé. Pire. Elle ne devait pas jouer avec House. Elle se redressa dans l'espoir de reprendre un peu de sérieux.

« Je vais aller faire un tour, excusez-moi.  
- Mais je vous en prie. »

Elle s'éloigna de la foule. Il était temps de visiter cet endroit luxueux. Il devait bien y avoir des pièces hors du bruit.

Pour être calme… Ça l'était. Tout était désert. Une odeur de chlore l'attira dans une salle où se trouvaient étrangement une piscine et un jacuzzi. Faire trempette était une mauvaise idée mais elle pouvait, au moins, soulager ses pieds. L'inventeur du talon devait être un homme.

Elle retira ses chaussures et s'approcha timidement du jacuzzi. Prudemment, elle effleura l'eau de la plante des pieds.

« Vous voulez que je vous fasse crier ? »

Réussi ! Un cri déchira l'espace et elle perdit l'équilibre. Voulant se rattraper à la première chose qu'elle accrocha, elle embarqua une chemise dans sa chute. L'homme, à qui appartenait cette chemise, se retrouva également dans l'eau.

Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, elle entendit :

« Non mais vous être folle ! »

Elle se retourna, dégagea les cheveux de son visage, passa une main sous ses paupières et inspira un bon coup.

« House ! Vous me suiviez !  
- _Innocemment._ Je voulais vous apporter à manger. »

Il montra, tout sourire, sa grappe de raisin. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Super. Grâce à vous, je vais être humide toute la soirée mais, ô, miracle, le ventre plein.  
- Oh voyons Dr Cuddy, vous me flattez ! »

Elle tenta de rassembler ses neurones et s'installa machinalement dans un coin du jacuzzi. House se rapprocha, amusé par l'absurdité de la situation.

« Un raisin ? »

Il tenait, entre le pouce et l'index, un grain de raison isolé. Elle approcha son visage, inspecta consciencieusement le dit grain de raisin. Après tout. Pourquoi pas. Elle le captura entre ses dents.

House observa Cuddy. Au vu de son état, elle allait rester dans ce jacuzzi. Il décida donc de se mettre à l'aise. Après avoir enlevé chaussures et chaussettes, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Cuddy mit quelques secondes à percuter.

« Hey ! Vous faites quoi là ?  
- Je n'aime pas être habillé dans mon bain. _Précisa-t-il en toute simplicité.  
- Elle posa sa tête sur le rebord._ En effet.  
- Vous voulez que je vous aide à enlever votre chemisier ?  
- _Elle analysa l'état de ses habits avant de réaliser._ Mon tailleur ! Foutu ! »

Elle retira sa veste. Soit elle sortait de ce bain improvisé, soit elle se déshabillait. House, sans complexe, s'était retrouvé en boxer et profitait pleinement de SON raisin.

« Votre chemisier est transparent. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir l'enlever ? »

Elle baissa les yeux et constata amèrement qu'il avait raison.

« Je ne me déshabille pas devant un homme sans l'avoir, au moins, embrassé !  
- _Il leva un sourcil._ Ne vous gênez pas pour moi. »

Il parlait de la gêne qu'elle pouvait éprouver en se retrouvant en sous-vêtements devant lui mais elle décida de le prendre autrement. Elle se positionna face à lui, les mains sur son visage et captura ses lèvres. Tendrement. Sensuellement. Avant de se détacher en un sourire, laissant House déboussolé.

« Merci de votre compréhension. » Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle se retrouvait en petite tenue.

House resta un moment béat. Partagé entre l'envie de lui sauter dessus et celle de cacher son état, il reprit du raisin.

« Je peux en avoir ? »

Son ton était ingénu. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte ? Ses longs doigts fins qu'il rêvait d'avoir sur son torse… Entre autre…

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et déposa délicatement un grain de raisin entre ses lèvres. Une gouttelette se déposa aux commissures. Il la trouva incroyablement désirable. Cuddy se pencha dangereusement en sa direction avant de l'imiter. Elle saisit, à son tour, le fruit de torture.

Un jacuzzi. La pénombre. Deux corps. Un regard. Une envie. Un cri d'étonnement. Ils sursautèrent. Des yeux les dévisageaient.

« Vous faites quoi dans le jacuzzi ? »

Cameron ! House rigola. Ce côté naïf lui était propre. Cuddy rougit. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sortir une réponse spontanée.

« On travaille. »

Cameron fronça les sourcils. Il était impossible de croire en une réponse pareille. House compléta la phrase de sa patronne.

« On teste l'utilité d'une baignade en fin de journée afin d'éviter le stress. Vous savez, le stress, la maladie du siècle. »

Cameron cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, encore incrédule de la scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait définir ce qui se passait mais une chose était sûre… Il y avait anguille sous roche... Pire… Baleine sous rocher.

Décontracté, House la sortit de ses pensées.

« Et vous ? Vous faites quoi ici ?  
- Je… visite… Je vous laisse. » Balbutia-t-elle avant de repartir d'où elle venait.

« Malin. On vient de choquer Cameron. » Déclara Cuddy en toute lucidité.

Surprendre deux personnes en sous-vêtements ne devait déjà pas être commun. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses patrons, la vision devait être encore plus perturbante.

« Au moins, elle ne reviendra pas. _Conclu-t-elle en se rapprochant de House.  
- Il la détailla._ Vous avez trop bu… »

Il la laisse le frôler. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Elle acquiesça.

« Pas vous ?  
- Je supporte mieux. »

Il avait volontairement utilisé un ton neutre. Elle avait disposé ses jambes de part et d'autre de ses cuisses et il en perdait sa répartie. Cuddy plaça ses mains sur le bord, se penchant ainsi dangereusement.

« Vous avez un boxer légèrement à l'étroit non ? »

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il serait fou de ne rien faire. Il l'avertit en un sourire.

« Si vous continuez comme ça… Je vais abuser de vous. »

Il vit une étincelle s'allumer dans ses yeux. Il déglutit. Son assurance en était bluffante. Elle prit un grain de raisin et le maintint entre ses dents. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de House, attendit qu'il entrouvre la bouche et fit exploser le fruit, le partageant avec lui.

Elle sentit une main remonter le long de son dos. Elle mit la sienne sur son torse. D'un geste habile, il libéra sa poitrine. Un frisson se répandit au creux de ses reins. L'eau valsait agréablement à la lisière de sa poitrine, mélangeant avec douceur le chaud et le froid.

Une main attrapa son sein. Chaud. Elle se souleva. Froid. Il approfondit son baiser. Chaud. Elle se plaqua contre lui. Froid. Il la chatouilla de ses lèvres. Tiède. Elle faufila ses doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer. Brûlant.

Une pulsion le parcourut. Il la ramena encore plus contre lui et se déplaça dans l'eau. Elle sourit contre son épaule. Pour une fois qu'elle était à sa hauteur. Il agrippa ses fesses. Il pouvait enfin la porter.

Ils plongèrent sous l'eau où leurs langues se rencontrèrent en une sensuelle danse.

Elle le mit à nu. Froid. Elle embrassa son torse. Tiède. Sa bouche frôla son sexe. Chaud. Il joua de ses doigts en elle. Brûlant. Il saisit ses hanches et entra en elle. Torride.

Un long gémissement accompagna cette étreinte. Cherchant à augmenter l'ampleur de ses mouvements, elle noua ses mains autour de sa nuque et prit appui, de ses pieds, sur ses mollets. Elle ferma les yeux. L'eau faisait d'agréables va-et-vient sur son ventre. Absorbé par de légères gouttelettes qui se frayaient un passage sur le corps de Lisa, House ne manquait pas de les intercepter de ses lèvres.

Il en devenait fou, cherchant à combler chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle se cambra, profitant de l'équilibre que lui offrait l'eau. Il la maintenait à la surface de l'eau. Seules de légères parties de son corps restaient à la surface et les caresses aquatique multipliaient les sensations.

La relevant entièrement, il amplifia ses assauts. Plusieurs fois, ils manquèrent de se cogner. Plusieurs fois, Cuddy s'empêcha de crier. Plusieurs fois, il resta muet devant la beauté du spectacle. Elle s'offrait entièrement à lui. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux mi-clos, elle semblait apprécier l'instant présent. Il ne se lassait pas de voir son corps réagir à ses caresses. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, Cuddy se blottit contre lui. Une danse lascive au rythme de l'eau s'imposa à eux. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent un instant et ils s'embrassèrent. Cuddy resserra ses jambes, se sentant trembler. Elle murmura à l'oreille de son amant d'une voix essoufflée.

« Oh Gregory... »

Il renforça son étreinte. La tenant plus fermement, il aspira avec impatience la peau fine de son cou. Un râle de plaisir et ils se laissèrent glisser au fond de l'eau. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne remontent à la surface et reviennent ainsi à la réalité.

Froide. La réalité. House essorait son boxer alors que Cuddy tendait de réfléchir à comment retourner à la soirée. Leurs habits n'étaient définitivement plus utilisables. Allongée sur le carrelage, Cuddy frissonnait mais ne semblait vouloir bouger.

« Lisa ? »

Elle tiqua à l'entente de son prénom.

« Vous avez l'intention de dormir ici ? »

Elle remarqua également le vouvoiement.

« Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu… Ça tourne. »

Ou alors c'était l'ivresse du plaisir… Mélangée à la tonne de doutes qui venaient de lui tomber dessus.

« _Ne prêtant pas attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire, il réfléchissait à voix haute._Qui dit piscine… Dit vestiaires ! Même dans un hôtel. »

Cuddy sourit, elle venait d'imaginer de grands patrons traverser le hall central en peignoir, un cigare en bouche. Petit à petit, ses yeux se détachèrent du plafond et elle se surprit à observer House. Son boxer collait parfaitement à sa peau.

Après réflexion, elle resterait bien allongée là, toute la nuit… Avec lui. Elle sursauta en sentant une chemise lui arriver dessus.

« Mettez ça, prenez vos habits, on va essayer de trouver un sèche cheveux. _Devant son air soupçonneux, il ajouta :_ Pour vos habits ! »

Elle poussa un 'aaah' de compréhension avant d'attacher un seul bouton de la chemise. En temps normal, elle aurait cherché à comprendre la raison de cette distance mais elle n'avait pas la tête à méditer.

House ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Les cheveux mouillés et dans sa chemise trop grande, elle avait toujours un côté femme.

Ils avancèrent calmement jusqu'à la première porte. Raté. Un couloir. Avant d'arriver devant deux sigles bien connus.

« Femmes ou hommes ? _Demanda-t-il._  
- Femmes ! »

Deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une. Quitte à se faire surprendre, autant que ça soit par une femme. House ouvrit la porte, alluma la lumière et se figea sur place.

« Wilson ? _Questionna Cuddy._ Mais vous ne deviez pas être à la conférence ! »

House pouffa. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être professionnelle.

« Il a un accès spécial. Oh. Pas n'importe où mais dans des endroits chauds et humides comme… »

Un coup de coude l'arrêta net. Le visage de Cameron fit irruption de derrière l'épaule de Wilson.

« Mais… Tu m'avais dit qu'ils étaient occupés… _Bafouilla Wilson à l'intention de sa compagne._  
- Avant que tu arrives, oui. Apparemment plus… »

House profita des hésitations de ses camarades.

« Bon Wiwi ! Je prends ton t-shirt. _Il l'enfila._ Lisa, gardez ma chemise, elle vous va très bien. Si la clé de ma chambre n'est pas inondée, on devrait pouvoir y aller discrètement en prenant CE chemin. »

Il tapota sur l'épaule de son ami et entraina Cuddy à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle resta muette. Inquiète d'arriver à l'abri de tout regard indiscret. Une fois dans la chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu… »

Il détailla son corps avant de répondre.

« Des choses sont différentes… _Avant de se reprendre sous le regard sévère de Lisa._ On est passé du mur de l'uni au jacuzzi. Plus confortable. De ma chambre d'étudiant à celle d'un cinq étoiles. Plus spacieux. Mais… En effet. Il y avait du champagne dans les deux cas. Et… vous avez inversé l'habillement.  
- _Elle fronça les sourcils._ J'étais en jupe aussi non ?  
- _Il prit un malin plaisir à se rappeler des détails._ Je n'avais enlevé que votre string… C'est la seule chose que vous avez gardée aujourd'hui. »

Il avait raison. Elle rougit. La seule et unique fois qu'elle avait perdu son sens du raisonnement. Elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom… A l'époque.

« House ? _Elle se redressa pour mieux le voir._  
- Dr Cuddy ?  
- _Elle fit la moue._ Je préfère quand vous m'appelez Lisa.  
- Lisa ?  
- Lisa !  
- _Il lui tendit la main._ Gregory. Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance… en profondeur… »

Elle sourit. Il y avait comme une impression de déjà vu. A elle de changer la fin.

« Gregory ?  
- _Il prit place à ses côtés._ Dites-moi Lisa.  
- Vous abuserez de moi encore ? »

Trop d'années s'était écoulées la dernière fois.

« Pas avant… _Il réfléchit._ Demain matin. _Elle le questionna du regard._ Vous voulez du changement. _Justifia-t-il._ Je vous veux sobre ! »

Le visage de Lisa s'illumina.

« Et entièrement nue… » Précisa-t-il en un clin d'œil.

**FIN**


End file.
